


Мать

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Изабель не хочет иметь детей, а вот Саймон хочет.





	Мать

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> Предупреждения: пост!канон, постоянные отношения, душевные страдания

— Я не хочу детей, — шепчет Изабель, едва эта мысль формируется в сознании.

Они лежат в постели: тяжело дышащие, разгоряченные, едва отошедшие от оглушительного оргазма. Тело Саймона все еще покрывают бисеринки пота, глаза прикрыты, а на лице блуждает мягкая улыбка, из-за которой тот похож на сытого кота. Стоит прозвучать замечанию Изабель, он начинает хмуриться.

— Почему? — вопрос звучит, когда Изабель уже отчаиваться его услышать.

— Я буду отвратительной матерью. Я не смогу. Дети... это слишком тяжело, — пытается донести до Саймона свои мысли она.

— Ты не права, — мягко не соглашается тот, поворачиваясь к ней лицом.

В темноте черты его лица кажутся более острыми, чем на самом деле, а кожа бледнее, навевая уже порядком потускневшие воспоминания о том времени, когда Саймон был вампиром. Стремясь развеять морок, Изабель подается вперед, потираясь лбом о его плечо, и, немного поворочавшись, устраивается в уютных объятиях.

— Ты ведь не оставишь меня? — чуть погодя озвучивает свой самый большой страх она.

— В нашу брачную ночь? — смешок Саймона дрожью оседает на ее коже. — Даже не мечтай.

***

Она ждет, что Саймон заговорит об этом. Спросит о причинах. Будет пытаться поменять решение. Но он этого не делает.

Следующим утром ее будят лихорадочные поцелуи, нежные руки, медленно подбирающиеся к лону. Страсть горит в глазах Саймона, касания обжигают, и Изабель мгновенно загорается в ответ, опрокидывает мужа — теперь уже мужа — на спину, забирается сверху и медленно насаживается на каменно-твердый член, не сдерживая довольный стон, когда тот сжимает в ладонях ее грудь.

Их соитие быстрое, стремительное, будто в любой момент их могут прервать. По комнате разносятся пошлые шлепки плоти, хриплое дыхание и утробные стоны — и ее, и его. 

Лучшее начало семейной жизни.

Когда Саймон кончает глубоко внутри нее, Изабель не останавливается, выдаивая из него оргазм, а затем и сама содрогается от все-таки настигнувшей ее волны удовольствия.

Она нежится в теплых объятьях Саймона, прекрасно понимая, что рано или поздно тот все равно заговорит о детях, и это будет концом, потому что она не хочет — не может — дать ему желаемое. Дело не в каком-то увечье или ущербности — все было бы гораздо проще, будь это действительно так. Дело именно в ней. Ведь при мысли о ребенке, ее ребенке от Саймона, внутри все трепещет от восторга, а затем, буквально через секунду, сжимается от первобытного ужаса. Сердце бешено колотится в груди, а перед глазами раз за разом повторяется жуткое видение. Макс со стеклянным, пустым взглядом и разбитым, проломленным черепом. Рана еще сочится густой, почти черной кровью, а острые края кости вдавлены внутрь. Он стоит прямо перед ней, тянет бледные руки и беззвучно хрипит. Затем появляются другие. Девочки и мальчики. Совсем малютки — не более года, и почти взрослые. Знакомые и нет. С пергаментно-белой кожей, бездонным взглядом и кровью, словно пятна масляной краски, искажающей черты их лица. Дети, погибшие в Темной войне. Их становится все больше и больше. И все они тянут свои руки к ней. Их кровь стекает на пол, рты распахнуты в безмолвном крике. Когда кажется, что Макс, стоящий к Изабель ближе всего, вот-вот коснется ее, все исчезает, оставляя ее практически парализованной от испуга. А что если это случится с ее ребенком? С ребенком от Саймона? Как она сможет... как, в принципе, можно жить после такого? Она может понять свою мать — та по-прежнему ищет утешение в ней и Алеке, но и это не дает ответ на тревожащий Изабель вопрос. Как можно дышать, жить, беспокоиться о чужом мнении, когда твой ребенок, твоя кровь и плоть, мертв?

Так что она просто не может. Одна мысль о том, чтобы родить ребенка и потом потерять из-за чьих-то амбиций и жажды власти, из-за чьей-то глупости и жестокости, — бросает в липкий пот. Так что Изабель педантично пьет противозачаточные, не позволяя себе и минутного отклонения от режима и ждет, что однажды Саймон спросит: «Почему?»

А он не спрашивает. Его прикосновения все такие же нежные, поцелуи горячие, а желание, кажется, и вовсе достигает каких-то невероятных вершин. Он хочет ее постоянно. Каждая свободная минута наедине с Саймоном окрашена страстью, неважно, заполненная поцелуями, петтингом или лихорадочным сексом в ближайшей пустой комнате. 

И не то чтобы Изабель против — она мгновенно возбуждается, стоит мужу непринужденно прижать ее к стене или поцеловать, а если тот успевает пробраться под одежду или белье — и вовсе пропадает как полноценная личность. Но все равно ждет, что завтра, послезавтра, через неделю, две, месяц, страсть начнет остывать, быстрый трах в кладовке вновь превратиться в эротическую фантазию. Ждет, что появится отчужденность, постоянные отлучки, раздражение или даже ненависть.

Но их нет. Ни через неделю. Ни через месяц. Ни через год. 

На пятую годовщину свадьбы Изабель с полного попустительства Саймона устраивает вечеринку, которая мгновенно превращается в балаган благодаря детям. Рафаэль — чудо, виснущее на Алеке, — затягивает в свои игры маленькую дочку Клэри и Джейса, а Макс, иногда смущенно поглядывающий на Магнуса, с серьезным видом следит за тем, чтобы расшалившаяся малышня не выбегала за пределы отведенной им комнаты. Джейс, Алек и Магнус что-то шумно обсуждают за столом, пока Клэри и Изабель со стороны наблюдают за весело копошащимися детьми, а вот Саймон погружается в детские забавы с головой. Спустя десять минут игр, у него на лице розовой помадой с блестками нарисованы сердечки уходящие от уголков губ к самым ушам, на голове красуется пиратская шляпа, на плечах сидит малышка Джо, размахивающая волшебной палочкой, а следом с яростными визгами носится Рафаэль с пластмассовым мечом наперевес, чтобы «освободить прекрасную принцессу из лап дракона».

— Саймон был бы прекрасным отцом, — после долгого молчания замечает Клэри, даже не зная, что ее слова лишь углубляют незаживающую рану в сердце Изабель.

— Да, был бы, — чуть погодя отзывается та, наблюдая, как «поверженный дракон» изгибается в предсмертных муках после удара мечом куда-то в район зада — выше маленький Рафаэль просто не достал.

— Так в чем же проблема? Если нужен хороший врач... — беспокойство в голосе Клэри вызывает у Изабель тошноту.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — она торопливо перебивает подругу. — Я не хочу детей. 

— Почему? — недоумевает Клэри.

— Представь, только представь, что Джо умерла, — почти шепотом отвечает Изабель после долгой паузы, краем глаза следя за Саймоном, терпеливо объясняющим Рафаэлю, как правильно держать меч. — Смогла бы ты жить дальше?

— Я не знаю, — мрачно отзывается та. — Но при чем здесь это?

— Я не смогу жить дальше, если с моим ребенком что-то случится. Я просто этого не переживу. Не смогу. Одна мысль об этом порождает жуткие кошмары, и я каменею, — отстраненно поясняет она.

— Иззи, с твоим ребенком ничего не случится, — мягко замечает Клэри.

— Ты этого не знаешь. Никто не знает. Лучше совсем не иметь детей, чем пережить подобное, — настаивает Изабель.

— Ты противоречишь сама себе. Почему ты решила, что случится что-то плохое? — хмурясь, говорит Клэри.

— Потому что так всегда случается, — выдавливает из себя Изабель, с трудом сдерживая вдруг подступившие слезы.

— Эй, — Клэри тут же сжимает ладонь на его плече, — все хорошо.

— Нет, — мотает головой она, — нет, Клэри. Саймон хочет детей, — она смотрит на мужа, который подхватив на руки всю малышню, включая показушно недовольного Макса, раскручивает их будто на карусели. — И он был бы великолепным отцом. Я вижу это. Ты это видишь. Все это видят. Его лицо светлеет, когда он видит какого-нибудь ребенка. Но он не делает ничего, чтобы что-то изменить. Из-за меня. Я сказала, что не хочу ребенка. А он принял мое решение, — Изабель шмыгает носом и быстро-быстро моргает, прогоняя слезы. 

— Возможно, это тебе стоит что-то сделать, — Клэри все еще не отпускает ее руку. 

— Я думала отпустить Саймона, — вдруг признается Изабель, — но только представив его рядом с какой-то расфуфыренной дылдой, захотела отведать ее крови. Я не позволю ему уйти, я его уже однажды потеряла.

— Вот теперь это похоже на Изабель Лайтвуд, — улыбается Клэри. — Ты же бесстрашная, Из. Ты можешь сделать все. А твое нежелание иметь детей... Прости, но проблема только в твоей голове. Ты должна сама изменить свое отношение к этому, иначе ничего просто не получится.

Изабель окидывает ее внимательным взглядом:

— Неужели тебе никогда не было страшно?

— Боже, да постоянно! — со смехом отзывается Клэри. — Когда я поняла, что беременна, я была в ужасе. Тысячи, сотни тысяч страхов, один за другим, проносились в моей голове каждый день. И я до сих пор боюсь, но... — она с улыбкой смотрит на Джо, с невозмутимым лицом влезшей на колени Джейсу, который, несмотря на поглотивший его спор с Алеком, не глядя обхватил дочь за пояс, чтобы та не упала. — Я не могу тебе передать, насколько восхитительно это чувство, возникающее каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на маленькое продолжение, в котором так легко различить любимые черты. Я бы не променяла его ни на что на свете.

***

Изабель думает о словах Клэри несколько недель, раз за разом прокручивая их в голове, припоминая все ее аргументы и тут же разбивая их своим испуганным: «А что если?..» В какой-то момент размышления застигают ее в ванной комнате с флакончиком с таблетками, которые исправно предохраняли ее от беременности последние пять лет. Она задумчиво обводит пальцем темные буквы, край крышечки, перед глазами вновь проносится поистершийся образ младшего брата, который вдруг вытесняет как никогда яркая фантазия: Саймон, подхватывающий их сына на руки.

Таблетки отправляются в мусорное ведро прежде, чем Изабель успевает передумать.

Ночью, отвечая на яростные толчки Саймона, она смаргивает ни с того ни с сего выступившие слезы и впивается ногтями в его плечи, чувствуя подступающий оргазм. Он изливается в ней, и Изабель чувствует доселе незнакомое удовлетворение, сродни утробной сытости. Желание, постоянно бурлившее между ними, как будто выходит на новый виток — Изабель не дает Саймону спать до самого утра, а когда тот все же проваливается в сон, долго лежит, ловя пальцами стекающие по бедрам капли спермы. 

Изабель почти уверена, что забеременела именно после той ночи, но, учитывая их весьма активную сексуальную жизнь, это мог быть и любой другой день. Она считает дни. Когда задержка становится просто неприлично большой, она звонит Катарине и напрашивается на прием. Выходя от нее с утвердительным ответом, Изабель дрожит. 

Из рук все валится, так что она бросает попытки сделать хоть что-то полезное и ждет, пока Саймон вернется из патруля. 

Когда тот заходит в комнату и замечает, что Изабель без какого-либо движения сидит на кровати и смотрит в пустоту, то меняется в лице.

— Изабель? Что случилось? Ты в порядке?

Она поднимает на него глаза и сглатывает, судорожно пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы описать весь спектр испытываемого ею ужаса.

— Я беременна, — наконец выдыхает она.

Саймон застывает, сидя перед ней на коленях.

— Это шутка? — выдавливает он из себя через пару очень долгих минут тишины. — Ты ведь... не хотела детей.

— Как оказалось, — Изабель сжимает его ладонь своей, — твоих очень хочу.

Задумчивость на лице Саймона медленно, но неудержимо сменяется радостно-восторженным выражением, какое видишь у ребенка, которому внезапно подарили целую гору сладостей.

— Я стану отцом?

— Да, — Изабель невольно улыбается, а в следующую секунду вдруг оказывается опрокинутой на кровать.

Саймон буквально зацеловывает ее с головы до ног, и Изабель впервые за последние недели позволяет себе полностью раствориться в удовольствии. 

Конечно, страх все еще живет глубоко внутри, но что он значит по сравнению с безграничным счастьем на лице мужчины всей ее жизни?


End file.
